


The Den

by Kasuvine_the_saiyan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Fix-It of Sorts, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Superstition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuvine_the_saiyan/pseuds/Kasuvine_the_saiyan
Summary: The Den is a basically a myth with in the GAR, the Den is a bar full of feline warriors that would help any being that found their Bar. This is Rex's story with them.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

The Den is a Myth yet Rex was here in the lower levels of Coruscant looking for a Myth, in the hopes to relieve the bad feeling that had settled into his stomach as soon as he heard that they next deployment would not be lead by General Skywalker, but a General rumoured to be a brother killer. He shivered as a cold breeze brushed through his soft uniform from no where a flicker of movement and the creak of a true wooden door catch his attention to his left, he turns to see where once was empty space was filled with a large stone building with a heavy wooden door the large windows shadowed the view in blocked by a tightly woven lace dyed a deep red he blinked at the building that had not been there five seconds ago. The dark wood door had Bronze letters bolted into its front "The Den" Rex startled as it the words sunk into his shocked brain. He did it he found the Den he felt the smile spread across his face before it fell as he realised that he would have to go into the unknown bar full of warriors, he took a steadying breath before walking towards the wooden door.

Pushing the heavy door open took more effort then he wanted to admit as he was so used to the automatic power doors that were installed in the Barracks and ships, he paused as the door swung closed behind him with a squeak and thump that seemed rather ominous as the Bars occupants turned to face him their feline eyes glowing in the light form the fires set in area behind the bar heating and lighting the building. His attention slid from the large wooden bar to the walls that were lined with a network of ladders platforms and fabric hammocks which was currently inhabited by warriors of various states of lanquidity, Rex gulped feeling as though he had walked into a Nexu den. He scanned the open area for a open chair, finding a few but not being able to chose one and be comfortable with his choice. ,

He jumped a little as a short young warrior appeared at his elbow wearing an apron. "Hi, welcome to The Den I'm Wynn, how can we help you?" he asked almost bouncing on his toes a warrior close to them rolled their eyes and grunted "Kid, your to much some times" under his breath. Rex looks at the teen, "I was er... looking for some help getting rid of a bad feeling" he said as the teen guided him to a dimly lit table under a hammock with a female warrior lounging in it, she gives him a lazy smile and wave.

"Help getting rid of a bad feeling? tell me more?" she drawled her eyes flashing in a way total unrelated to the fires. Rex swallowed but nodded, "Okay, well you see I'm a Captain in the G.A.R. and our next deployment is with a General that is known within the brothers as a 'brother killer', he has strategies that work on plast but in reality end with high casualties, are usual General is being kept on planet to help train his apprentice in temple." he explained to the warrior despite his inclination to not share that information to this stranger. 

The warrior smiled and gestured to Wynn "two glasses of Cor'say" she said her eyes never leaving the Captain "You will like this drink, its made by Mandolorians,-" she paused studying the man "-I've come to understand the troopers are descendants of the Mando Jango Fett." she said tilting her head 20 degrees the left letting her purple hair fall forward over her shoulder as she twists at the waist to look more directly at the clone captain. The captain feels like he was a cadet again under her slit pupil eyes it was disconcerting, he gulped, "yeah, we are" he said a little unsure of his standing. The Warrior smiled her tail twitching behind her in amusement, she pulled herself out of the hammock and gracefully landed on the table with a unexpectedly quite thud before sliding into a chair opposite the Captain "you sought us out, did you know what you wanted other then to get that feeling taken care off?" she asked smiling a darkly amused smile, the Captain shook his head mutely. 

"Take me with you." she stated making The Captain Jump in his seat as Wynn came back with their drinks a violently purple liquid with faint bubbles rising to the top. Rex watched the Warrior take a sip of the drink before taking his own, "What, What the hell is that!" he exclaimed almost dropping the drink as the spice of the drink transformed into a overwhelming sweetness in the opposite of logical progression. The warrior's smile turned devious, "So Captain do you have a name?" she asked taking another sip of her drink her eyes laughing at him. Rex coughed "Rex, do you?" he answered wondering why he was giving this information away. "Karsi" she said and repeated her earlier statement "Take me with you. it's simple, if I go with you, I can prevent or deal with the force disturbance that is causing the feeling" she further explained pushing his glass towards the centre of the table and leaned towards the man her black tank top shifted down revealing a bit more of her cleavage, Rex resolutely did not allow his gaze to fall from her face, she smiled at him before sitting up again and fixing her shirt.

"lets get down to business" she said tapping the table with the first two fingers on his left hand causing a holo screen to pop up from the centre insert of the wooden table and a keyboard projected in front of her, they spent the next few hours before the bar closed talking through where Rex was comfortable to allow the feline to interfere and the limitations of working with in the constraints of the G.A.R.

It was gone midnight by the time Rex walked back out of the den a little wobbly on his feet from the masterfully hidden alcohol in the spicy sweet drinks Karsi kept ordering feeling more at ease with the events that are to come, with Karsi walking steadily beside him gently prodding him back to upright if and when he swayed on way or the other, he guided her back to the Barracks he and the 501st had been assigned for they leave on planet.

Karsi deftly took the key card from his hand before he dropped it on the floor after fumbling it for a few minutes before shuffling them both in, Rex walked- stumbled to the bunk for once glad that he as a Captain had a private room and he wasn't bunking with up to five other brothers who would see him as tipsy as he was, Karsi gently huffed her amusement at him and realised that he had been speaking his thoughts out load he blushes lightly looking away. "I'll introduce you to the brothers tomorrow at first meal" he states "you can take the bed I'll be fine on the floor" he offers words slurring a little. Karsi huffed shaking her head "No. I won't take your bed sleep off the alcohol, I'll be fine with the hammock in the cupboard" she assured from said cupboard tail flickering side to side, "sleep well Captain." she offers as she rigs the hammock to the ceiling getting into it the lights turning off with out either of them touching the switch. Rex shrugs and falls a sleep in his soft uniform. 


	2. the Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain wakes up with a hang over and glowing gold eyes staring at him from the hammock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter next one is coming quickly I promise

Rex awakens slowly his mind crawling through metaphorical mud, he gingerly opens his eyes into the dimmed dawn light to see a pair of gold eyes glowing with reflected light the silted pupils wider then Rex saw them last night, he got the impression that those eyes were laughing at him as he sat up holding his head. "What are you laughing at" he meant to ask though he came out "at ou lagh at" the laughing glint in the gold eyes increased and the body attached to lose luminescent eyes moved fluidly sliding out of the hammock leaving it swinging slightly. The lights turned on as the chrono on his bedside reaches 0600 Rex flinches at the bright lights. He blinks rapidly to clear the floating after images and the stab of pain from his dehydrated brain. Rex sighs and gets up stumbling to the small fresher in the corner he undresses unconscious as he cleans up changes into his armour and rinses his mouth with some water from the tap.  
"first meal, is in fifteen minutes do you have to change clothes or something" he asked Karsi who breathed a laugh and waved him off "lets not be late." 

The two warriors entered the mess hall with little to no fanfare as most of the soldiers in the mess were still half asleep or in a similar state to Rex after spending the night at 79's. Rex guided Karsi to a large table already occupied by a few of arc troopers with the same blue as Rex striping their armour. Rex Sat Karsi down with an offer to get her food which she waved off, "your rations will not be enough for me" she said pulling a packet out of a small pouch on her belt that Rex in his Drunkenness and the dark of last night. Rex blinked and nodded walked to the canteen servery and picked up a standard tray of food returning quickly to the table where Karsi was talking to Kix and Helix. When Rex sat down Both Kix and Helix gave him as polite nod and returned to their conversation that was apparently about the difference between the Feline's and the clones metabolisms most of the chemical equations they were talking through when over his head but the three people that was not being left behind were moving on to healing factors and ability to withstand wounds and injury.

The conversation ended when the two medics noticed that the Captain was sitting beside them with a blank expression on his Face, " Sorry Captain, the biology of the Saylin is fascinating, why did you bring her into the Barracks, isn't it against regulations" Helix asked with a teasing smile on his face. Rex blinked and looked around the room before studying the faces of his medic brothers, they would be very useful in smuggling Karsi with them, he took a steadying breath as he sorted his thoughts into a coherent shape. "well, when we were told that we would be serving our next deployment under General Krell I got this felling like dread that wouldn't leave and I went looking for a solution and heard the rumours of the Den and then went further into looking and well I found it. The Den that is when I went in well I got seated under Karsi here -" he gestured to the lady in question " and we talked, she offered to come with us and 'deal' with the feeling" he told his brothers with a conspiratorial tone leaning forward over his food a little. Karsi breathed a silent chuckle "you say that as if the Jedi you described to me isn't known for his bloody battles, and suicidal tactics" her eyes glittering with Dark mirth, she raised an eyebrow " so...what are your plans to get me on to the campaign?" Rex stared for a second before shaking him self out of his thoughts before looking to his brothers, "this is why, i brought You over to Kix and Helix, they while being medics they are the craftiest brothers or know the craftiest brothers and they will be able to bring you along with out the Jetii, knowing" he said Karsi Raised her other eyebrow in incredulity. "Okay so Your plan to get me to umbra is to sneak me into a Cruiser with a Jedi, with out said Jedi knowing, I have a small ship, I can fallow you undetected and fallow you land outside the lines and find you ." she offered " I can bring some back up as well." The Saylin and clones discussed their plan for the rest of the first meal time slots before the Clones had to rush off and Karsi moved to fill her side of the plans while keeping tabs on the Clones she now felt a duty to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saylin are based on the Sayains from Dragonball Z but more feline then Sayains with my own social structure that is based around the 'dens' these are a series of pubs and bars that are hidden with tech and force tricks only to seen by people who 'need' them or know they are there, like the Saylins and clones.


End file.
